This invention relates to a portable miniature golf game.
There have been various attempts in the past to provide portable or miniature golf games, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,067 to Smith; 2,766,048 to Fortino; 3,909,006 to Arbaugh; 2,701,140 to Fortino; 3,434,720 to Hall; and 2,606,028 to Zion.
Of these patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,067 to Smith discloses a portable golf course for indoor or outdoor use which may be disassembled for portability. Smith achieves his portability by providing a plurality of rigid components interconnected hingedly by pins. There is no provision for realistic playing surfaces similar to grass and the slits in the surface between individual components prevent accurate putting. Moreover, Smith is only a putting game, there being no equivalent to the part of a full scale golf game where the ball is driven from the tee to the green.